


Just a Bit Chilled

by Goose_Goddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2015 AUIdeas Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Dec 1 2015 AUIdeas Advent Calendar. Here's the prompt:<br/>JUST A BIT CHILLED AU</p><p>For Character A, life can be a bit chilled. With a lower than normal body temperature, they will use anything to try and warm up. When in a public place, they can’t hold themself together and continuously inch towards a stranger, Character B, as they are certainly a needed source of heat. Character B is amused, and asks “how Character A is doing.” In response, they simply say that they’re “just a bit chilled.” </p><p>This same routine continues for quite some time until with each day, Character B brings more and more warming “tools,” from a blanket to hot chocolate, eventually compiling to the extreme of building an actual fire on the sidewalk that forces Characters A & B to run from any incoming police officers.</p><p>Their relationship is close, unwavering, and grows warmer by the slightly chilled second.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Bit Chilled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dec 1 2015 AUIdeas Advent Calendar. Here's the prompt:  
> JUST A BIT CHILLED AU
> 
> For Character A, life can be a bit chilled. With a lower than normal body temperature, they will use anything to try and warm up. When in a public place, they can’t hold themself together and continuously inch towards a stranger, Character B, as they are certainly a needed source of heat. Character B is amused, and asks “how Character A is doing.” In response, they simply say that they’re “just a bit chilled.” 
> 
> This same routine continues for quite some time until with each day, Character B brings more and more warming “tools,” from a blanket to hot chocolate, eventually compiling to the extreme of building an actual fire on the sidewalk that forces Characters A & B to run from any incoming police officers.
> 
> Their relationship is close, unwavering, and grows warmer by the slightly chilled second.

Merlin dashed into class, a few minutes late. His roommate insisted on sleeping with the window open. Merlin had to pile extra blankets on his bed to keep warm. The cold room made it nearly impossible to climb out of bed in the morning. 

His usual seat was free near the wall, and Merlin managed to get himself seated without hitting the blond bloke next to him with his bag. He briefly debated taking his coat off, but decided it was too cold. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

“You okay?” The tall blonde bloke sitting next to him asked.

Merlin smiled. “Just a bit chilled.” 

The blonde smiled and passed over a steaming cup. “Thought you might like some hot chocolate.”

Merlin grinned. “Thank you! How’d you know?” He took the proferred cup and used it to warm his hands.

The blond smiled. “Well, that makes what, about the 40th time you’ve told me you’re a bit chilled?”

Merlin laughed. “I can’t help it. I have this weird metabolism. I sit still and I freeze.”

The blond laughed. “Well, that might explain why when I see you outside of class, you’re never sitting still.” 

“Class, as I warned, you will be required to do some night work this term.” Professor Lochru strode briskly into the room. “The Tarid Meteor Shower will be reaching it’s maximum point of activity on Thursday night. You are required to view the showers and write a brief description of what you saw, along with supporting evidence.”

Merlin groaned. He didn’t want to spend a night standing out in a field. Finals were in two weeks. If he was up until after midnight watching shooting stars, he was going to be dead the next day. Not to mention it was cold. Astronomy was meant to be his easy class this semester. Then he sighed. If all he had to do was look at some stars and write a paper, he wasn’t going to complain. It was still better than the piles of work he was getting in his other classes.

Class sped by as Professor Lochru talked about Meteor clouds and asteroid belts. Merlin listened, taking notes, and sipped his hot chocolate. 

At the end of class, he collected his things and stuffed them back into his bag. He sighed at his cup (now empty and no longer warm), and got up to head back out into the cold so he could rush to his next class.

“Do you have plans on where to watch the shower?” The blonde bloke interrupted him.

“Ah… no?” Merlin answered.

The blonde smiled. “I already checked. Looks like tomorrow night is supposed to be clear and perfect for watching. And I have my own telescope. Want to join me? If we go out on the edge of campus in one of the fields, it should be dark enough to see well.”

“Ah…” Merlin looked at him quizzically. “Sure?” 

“Great!” The guy held out a scrap of paper. “I’m Arthur. Here’s my number, text me and we’ll work out the details”

Merlin took the scrap of paper, and watched the guy walk out of the room. A minute later, he shook his head and followed him out.

The next night, Arthur met him outside his dorm and led him to a small car, the back seat filled with gear. 

They drive to a dark field, and Merlin spent several minutes helping Arthur haul equipment out and assemble a large, professional looking telescope. 

“I brought my camera, and we can hook it up so we can take some photos to supplement our reports.” Arthur said, glancing over at Merlin.

Merlin grinned, wrapping his arms around himself.

“You okay?” Arthur asked.

“I’m just a little chilled.” Merlin said. 

“Of course you are.” Arthur laughed. He opened one of the large bags he had brought, and pulled out a thermos. He poured a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Merlin. “Here you go.”

Merlin grinned and watched as Arthur fiddled with the controls on the telescope. “Have you been into astronomy for a long time?” Merlin asked, teeth chattering.

“Still cold?” Arthur asked, looking over at him.

Merlin shrugged. “Just a little”

“Chilled. Right.” Arthur laughed. He pulled out a pile of things from the bag. Sorting through them, he grabbed a pair of gloves pulled them on Merlin’s hands. He frowned, picked up a wool hat and pulled it down over Merlin’s head and ears. He grabbed a long scarf and wrapped it around Merlin’s neck, tucking the ends into his jumper. Then he picked up a down vest, forced Merlin’s arms through the sleeves, and zipped it up. “There we go. Good thing I was prepared”

Merlin smiled. “Is the camera ready?” 

“Yes, now we just have to sit and wait for the light show to start.” Arthur said, pulling out a wool blanket and spreading it out on the ground. “Have a seat.” He waved Merlin to the blanket then pulled another one out of the other bag, sat down next to Merlin, and wrapped it around their shoulders. “There. How’s that?”

“Nice.” Merlin smiled. 

The two sat quietly, sipping hot chocolate and watching the sky until the flares of the meteors started. 

“What’s in the other bag?” Merlin asked, as Arthur took several photographs for them of the shooting stars that filled the sky.

“I brought a bundle of wood so I can build a fire if you’re still cold” Arthur said, one eye pressed against the telescopes sight, the other closed tightly. 

“A fire!” Merlin yelped. “Are you nuts? You can’t build a fire on the middle of the football field on campus! The cops would be after us in minutes.”

Arthur took his eye away from the telescope and smiled at Merlin. “But you were cold” he said, wrapping his arm around the other.

“I was just a bit chilled!” Merlin laughed, hugging Arthur back.


End file.
